A Mutual Affection
by electrafyed
Summary: Artemis and McKayla have lasted this long apart. They won't last much longer. Things get a bit more complicated when McKayla learns more about her father, and Kyra isn't going to stop hunting her just because of her daddy issues. Artemis/OC. Sequel to A Casual Obsession.
1. Phone Call

**Hello everyone! I have returned! *passes out cookies to all of my faithful followers***

**This is the sequel to A Casual Obsession, as requested by some of my lovely followers. If you haven't read ACO, you might want to consider popping over there before reading this one, because it's all a bit strange.**

**Once again, before all I'd like to warn you of this story's strangeness, fluff, and generally feeling of nonsense. **

**With this story, it's going to take me a bit longer between updates, because I am rewriting a lot of what happens in the actually story due to extreme insanity. I think my update day will be Tuesday... I like Tuesdays. **

**I'm starting to ramble, sorry. Anyways, here's a story for all of you beautiful, wonderful people! **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. My best friend recently told me that I was basically a terrible person, so this is really all I can write for now.**

* * *

Chapter One: Phone Call

The bell rang to tell students school was out, and a few minutes later, my phone rang to tell me my boyfriend was calling. Because of the time difference, we had to talk whenever we could. School was an obstacle we had to work around, but we managed to talk once a day, usually. After my mom complained about phone bills, Artemis started paying ours for us, just so we could continue to talk.

Of course, he was Artemis Fowl II, genius and billionaire, so it really wasn't much trouble.

"Fifteen days left," I said in greeting, walking out of the school with my backpack slung over my back.

"Fourteen and a half," he responded. I could practically hear his smirk.

"How was that business deal?" I asked, beginning my daily trek home. I scanned the sky for the slight shimmers that meant Ray and Stone, my guards assigned to me by Commander Root, were trailing me. After a second, I found them and relaxed a bit, reassured that everything was safe.

"Good," he responded. "Due to Butler's… ah, help, I was successful."

I laughed. "Nothing too illegal, I hope?"

"Not this time," he said. "How was your school day?"

"Dreadfully boring. I nearly fell asleep in geometry."

"You should pay attention. I don't want to have to do your homework again."

"Whatever, you enjoyed it. You _like _math."

"I like math when it's challenging. Geometry is child's play."

"Maybe for you," I said, rolling my eyes. "For me, it's two years above grade level."

"I found some information," Artemis said. "About your father."

I hesitated for a few seconds. "Anything… important?"

"Nothing we should talk about over the phone," Artemis responded and I felt my insides seize up. That meant it _was _something important, something really important. Because of the possibility of my phone being bugged (not Artemis's, his was "_modified"_), we hadn't discussed anything to do with fairies over the phone. More than anything, I was afraid that Kyra, whom I decided that if this was a super hero comic book would be the arch enemy, would find a way to listen to our conversations.

It had been strangely calm for the five weeks I had been home for. As quickly as all of this fairy nonsense had begun, it had ended. It was almost like it had never happened, apart from my boyfriend and the silent shimmers of my guards.

"Is there any way I can see you sooner?" I whined, stopping for a moment to lean against a tree. I absently played with the gold bracelet that Artemis had given me as it shimmered in the sun.

"You need to finish the year. I have work here."

"Please? My mom wants to meet you, you know."

Artemis sighed, and I knew he was probably reevaluating how great having a girlfriend was.

"Maybe I can come out next week. We'll see."

"Artemis, have I told you lately that I love you?"

"All the time. It's getting annoying."

"That's when you say 'I love you too.'"

"Social cues? You know I'm not good at those."

I laughed at him, because this that was Artemis's own way of saying "I do love you."

"I'm home. I'll try to call you later. Seeya."

"Goodbye, McKayla."

* * *

**Review/Comment? I love you more than I love Artemis (which is really saying something!)**

**xoxo**

**Electra**


	2. Bad Liar

**Have I told you guys lately that I love you? Especially you, favoriters and followers, you are my absolute favorite. Sorry, reviewers and casual readers, I like you too. **

**I'd like to note that I'm aware of how Artemis is a little bit OOC in these stories, and so are the rest of the characters (except for me, because, well, it's me...). Just keep in mind that I kind of had to change Artemis a little bit for him to really fit with me nicely. **

**Also, any insanity is probably because it seeps from my head through my arms to the keyboard. I'll try to keep it under control. :)**

**Anyways, chapter! It's a bit short, but it's Tuesday and I updated, so that counts as something, right? Right?**

* * *

Chapter Two: Bad Liar

Out of all of my classes, Language Arts seemed the less relevant. The more time I spent in the class, the more that I thought about the fact that I could instead be with Artemis. Like most teen girls I had attempted writing but I had actually stuck to it and I wrote constantly, so I already knew a lot of the things Ms. Harrison tried to teach us—albeit by different names.

It didn't help that my Language Arts class seemed to be incredibly remedial, even for eighth grade. When we were asked to read aloud, most of the kids didn't know half of the words on the page, and when we did a suspense unit, the first question out of everyone's mouths was what suspense was.

So, while Ms. Harrison droned on about characterization, my body may have been there but my head was somewhere else entirely. I stared at the golden bracelet on my wrist. It was a constant reminder that all of this was real—I was half elf, Artemis was my boyfriend, and soon I would be joining him in Ireland.

"McKayla." I jolted out of my thoughts and landed back in my seat. Ms. Harrison had stopped talking and we had probably just been assigned a task of some sort.

"What?" I turned to face my friend Brianna. She was tall and had really long, unruly brown hair.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend?" Brianna asked jokingly. Most of the school knew about the fact that I had an Irish boyfriend by now—or at least, they were aware that I was telling people that I did. I had only really told Brianna and a few of my other close friends about him, but rumors had spread and now the whole middle school population thought I was either crazy or lying.

"Yeah, actually," I said, shrugging. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

She gave me the assignment, then said, "When are you going to see Artemis again?"

"Fourteen days," I immediately responded. "Possibly sooner, if I can convince him to visit."

Brianna was one of the few that entertained the idea that I actually did have a boyfriend, genius and all. The story was that I had gone on an exchange trip to Ireland and fell in love with the boy whose family I was staying with. It wasn't really too far from the truth.

Most of my family believed this too. Only my mom and my stepdad, out of necessity, knew of my fairy father and the adventure I had because of him. My three older stepsisters didn't live at home anyways, and my stepfather wasn't home much, so my mom was the only one who knew all of the details.

"You think you can survive that long?" Brianna asked mockingly.

"Probably not," I said, rolling my eyes. I missed Artemis, but I had realized I could survive without him. Even so, I wanted to see him more than I'd ever really wanted anything before.

Language Arts eventually ended and I went to lunch. Ever since both Kyra and Star had been revealed to be elves out to get me, the friend that I always hung out with became a seventh grader named Megan.

Megan was my "apprentice." She was exactly like me, except for in looks, because she was taller (due, no doubt, to my elven roots). We would say things at the same time, finish each other's sentences, and always understood what the other was trying to say, even if it didn't make sense. We called it an "apprentice-master mental connection."

"Hey apprentice," I said as I sat down next to her at lunch.

"Hey, McKayla," Megan greeted. She looked me over. "How's Artemis?" she asked teasingly.

"Still don't believe me, then?" I asked. "He's fine. He might even be coming to visit this week."

Megan shrugged. "I guess when he visits you can prove to me that he's real."

"Where do you think I got my bracelet from if he's not real?"

"I don't know. You could be secretly rich."

I gave her a look. "Megan, you know that if I was rich it wouldn't be a secret."

"That's true. You probably wouldn't shut up about it."

I hit her in the arm. "There are things you don't know about me."

Megan laughed. "You're a terrible liar. I don't think you could keep a secret if you tried."

I shook my head. If only she knew.

When advisory rolled around, Megan and I were busy making fools of ourselves. Our advisor didn't really care what we did, so we did the sort of crazy weird things only bored teenagers would do. Briefly, I thought of what Artemis would think if he saw me as I currently was, lying on the ground and giggling.

He'd probably call a doctor.

Halfway through, I started to get a funny feeling in my head. Everything was brighter than it usually was. Out of nowhere I started to get a head ache.

I figured I was getting a cold, because next I sneezed. Energy seemed to drain out of me and then, everything went back to normal. I mentally shrugged, deciding that it was nothing important.

Seconds later, the fire alarm went off.

* * *

**Come on. You probably know where this is going. Sorry. I told you I was crazy. **

**More Artemis in the next chapter! **

**Follow / Review? **

**xoxoxo**

**Electra**


	3. An Old Enemy

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

**I'm so sorry about the delay and the minor updates that have been happening lately, I've been busy. Finals week is over though, and I finished the fanfiction I was reading yesterday, so I'm back! Yay!**

**Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I'm pretty sure you're all amazing. **

**Here's a chapter, straight from my head to your eyes. Sorry if this story is a bit crazy-if it makes you feel any better, the original draft for this was much, much crazier.**

* * *

Chapter Three: An Old Enemy

"When do you want it done?"

"Today. No more delays."

"Why don't you just grab her?"

"I'm paying a lot of money for this. I might as well have some fun."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work. Trust me."

The teachers ushered us all outside, but I followed in a daze, barely registering the panic that surrounded me. I glanced behind me once, only to see smoke coming from the room next to the one I had come from.

Surely—it couldn't have been—there was no way _I _had caused that?

It had felt like when I had healed myself—just a paper cut, I hadn't had anything more serious—only accidental and magnified by hundreds. I was pretty sure this didn't fall within regular parameters of elves, however. Wouldn't someone have mentioned it?

Oh, by the way, be careful of sneezing, you might light your school on fire?

I looked around me. We had been lined up by class (line being a loose term) and the teachers were all counting their classes to make sure everyone was out. I had to get out of here, I had to call Artemis.

Artemis always knew what to do, didn't he?

"Mrs. Peterson!" I found the nearest teacher and began layering my voice with the fairy _mesmer_. "I have to leave now."

Mrs. Peterson frowned at me. "Get back in line, McKayla—"

"_I'm not missing," _I insisted. I had barely used any of my fairy magic in the weeks I had been back home. It didn't seem right, to use fairy magic in a clearly human world. However, this was not the time to feel guilty.

"You—" Mrs. Peterson tilted her head slightly. "You're not missing."

"Yes. You didn't see me leave."

"I didn't see you leave," Mrs. Peterson repeated, and I sighed in relief. Maybe, no one would notice I was even gone. I shielded and slipped between the crowds of middle school students and teachers until finally, I was out of sight of the school.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up Artemis's phone number. The first warning bell was that it rang three times—Artemis always answered after the second.

"Arty's phone, this is Kyra speaking," Kyra's slickly sweet voice came through the phone.

"Kyra?" I asked in surprise. In all honesty, Kyra answering the phone was the last on my list of "Logical things that should happen." With sudden fear I realized that if Kyra had Artemis's phone—then where was Artemis?

_Please, no, _I silently begged. _Don't do this to me now._

"McKayla! I was wondering when you would call!" Kyra laughed. "Aren't you still supposed to be in school?"

"What are you doing with Artemis's phone?"

"Oh, straight down to business, is it? No, 'hi, how are you?'"

I remained silent. I was frozen with panic, silently allowing myself a small amount of hope—maybe this was just one of Kyra's elaborate plans to trick me, though to get me to do what I wasn't sure.

"Fine, then," Kyra dismissed. "I have Artemis's phone because Arty dear is a little bit…tied up at the moment."

"Kyra, this is no time to joke around with movie clichés. Where is he? I want to talk to him." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _I'll get him back, _I promised myself. _I'll do anything, everything she asks. _

"Oh, he's right here. Aren't you, Arty dear?"

"McKayla, don't—" Artemis's voice came through the phone, calm as ever, something steady in the midst of my internal struggle.

"Artemis?" I said wildly as if maybe I could pull him through the phone and to safety.

"I think that's enough," Kyra said. "The rules are simple. You give yourself up, Artemis Fowl goes home. You try to rescue him or otherwise defy me and I show Artemis my knife collection. Got it?"

"G-got it." I swallowed, trying to stay calm. I would call Butler—he would know what to do, what had happened. I would get my fairy guards to contact Holly, or Commander Root. I could do something.

"Stay where you are. Arty dear has a cute little tracker for you on his phone. Oh—and have you seen Ray or Stone today?"

The line went dead, and I was left alone. I knew before looking that neither of my fairy guards was here today, their reassuring glimmers gone.

I glanced at my wrist—my bracelet. That was the tracker. I pulled it off and threw it across the street from me, then began to run. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't help, that Kyra would find me anyways—but I had to t_ry. _

I slowed down just enough to try to call Butler on my phone, but the line was dead. Kyra must have done something to it, though I had no idea what. I threw my phone away from me, too, figuring that there could be a GPS signal on it that would only help Kyra in her efforts.

If I was going to rescue Artemis, it was going to be on my terms, not Kyra's. If she came and took me now, she wouldn't let either of us go. I had to get us both to safety, somehow.

But that was Artemis's job, wasn't it? He was the genius that always rescued people and came to the rescue. What was I supposed to do? What _could_ a half elf-half human teenage girl do?

_Calm down, _I told myself, slowing to a stop. Running right now probably wouldn't help anyone. I couldn't get far enough away that Kyra wouldn't be able to find me, so I had to find another way.

The street around me was empty, and anyways, I didn't know how to wire or drive a car so that was out of the question. I had to think of something else. What else was there?

I remembered what had happened in the school. That had to be something other than just a random fire. Coincidences don't happen, not in my life.

This sort of thing happened in all of the stories I both read and wrote, so maybe I really could do it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Concentrating like Holly had taught me weeks ago, I found the source of my power, stored deep in the recesses of my mind.

_I want to go home, _I thought, and I knew I didn't mean the house I had grown up in. _I want to go to Fowl Manor. _

White light filled my eyes, and silently I wondered whether my life would ever be normal.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! You're all awesome. **

**Review/Follow? :)**

**I love you all!**

**xoxoxo**

**Electra**


	4. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME

Shoot, guys, I'm sorry. I just don't have the time I thought I would to write this. Between band, family, and a story I am writing with my friend I honestly just can't do this one anymore.

However, if anyone wants to have a go at continuing this, by any chance...? I would read it. If you do, PM me and I'll put a link up to it here. Sorry, guys. Please don't hate me!

xoxox

Electra


End file.
